Behind these hazel eyes
by misfitwolves
Summary: Alex had opened up and let Nate in only for him to smash her heart into tiny pieces and the thing is she saw it coming. Contains Nalex,Niley,Smitchie. Rated T to be safe in later chapters.
1. The beginning

Before you review I have to say this is my first fanfic so be as nice as you can while giving reviewing and I am young so be nice and don't bite! :D

I don't own anything (but I wish I did.)

* * *

"LEXI!!!!!!!!!" Mitchie screamed, I jumped at the noise and fell off my bed. I ran to Mitchie's room shouting "This had better be good Mitchie!" I walked into to her room with my hands on my hips. Mitchie looked up pouting "I wanted you to see how gorgeous I look in this beautiful dress Alex." She said twirling. I smile "Well I guess that now I've seen it and acknowledge how gorgeous you look in that dress, Can I myself get ready?" I said with my eyebrow raised, Mitchie had a thoughtful look on her face when she answered "Well I guess you can."; I curtsey and replied "Thank you your highness." And run to my room leaving Mitchie laughing in her bedroom.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

Finally we arrived at the party. I looked at Alex who was taking FOREVER to sign autographs. I walk up to her and ask in a whisper "Is there a reason why you're delaying actually arriving at the party?" Alex looked at me and said "No." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, I pointed to my face and asked her "Does my face look like I believe that answer? No it doesn't." Alex looked down and sighed, she was obviously thinking of a better excuse, she looked up and replied "I'm nervous about when I have to perform tonight that's all." I shook my head "Uh uh, no I still don't believe you because you know what I actually know the reason you aren't going in my friend and that reason is two little words," I paused to add dramatic affect "connect 3." Alex looked defeated and sighed "Fine you're right they are the reason I'm not going in. We are not on good terms with at least I know I'm not but I am a little nervous about performing." I laughed and hugged my best friend till she laughed with me "Come on let's show them what Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres can do." Then we walked in to the party.

**No one's P.O.V**

Alex and Mitchie walked to the bar to get some drinks. "What do you want?" Mitchie asked Alex who was being very fidgety "Smoothie, you know which one to get." So Mitchie ordered a Mango smoothie for Alex and a coconut one for herself. She was about to ask Alex what was wrong when she saw them walking in their direction. Suddenly Alex jumped up a said "Let's go dance." But as soon as she said that connect 3 were already there. Alex froze luckily she still had her back to them so they couldn't see her expression.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I looked at Alex who seemed to be paralysed so I had to be the spokesperson I smiled as they came over "Hi Jason, Nate, Shane." I sighed as I said Shane's name an involuntary action but what could I say I had a crush on him. Nate smiled and said warmly "Hello Mitchie, Alex." He frowned when he said Alex's name as she was still frozen with her back to us. I smiled apologetically and said "I'm sorry could you just excuse us for just a moment we'll be right back." I smiled again as I grabbed Alex and pulled her away. Once we were away from plain sight I shook her and asked "What is wrong with you?" Alex bit her lip and replied "I'm sorry I was...Shocked to see them so....close." I shook my head and said "I think it would be best for your own good if we went and talked to them." Alex pouted just a little bit then said "Fine." And we walked back over to the Gray brothers.

**Alex P.O.V**

Why is Mitchie making me do this? I thought as we walked back to the Grays I had a smile on my face when we were back with them I said in my most sincere voice "I'm sorry about earlier I was just surprised to see you that's all, after all this time." And then Nate stepped towards me and smiled "That's alright Alex." Then to make matters worse it was also that moment cupid decided to shoot me with an arrow again. The first time was in 6th grade when I realised I was in love (I think.) with my best boy friend Nathaniel Gray. Yep that's right I was in love (I think.) with Nate. You see we went to school together: Me, Nate, Mitchie and Shane. It was last year they got the record deal and it was six months after that Mitch and I got signed by the same label and ever since then we had been avoiding them and I don't really know why. Now I was in love with Nate again. Luckily I was called on stage to perform before I started to stare dreamily at Nate. "Well that's my cue to leave." I smiled and ran on stage.

I took a deep breath while I was announced then I walked on stage and said into the microphone "Hey everybody tonight I will be performing one of my new songs and it's called Magic,"

**Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so****  
****It's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so**

**I never been awake, I never seen a day break****  
****Leaning on my pillow in the morning****  
****A lazy day in bed, music in my head****  
****Crazy music playing in the morning light**

**Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so****  
****It's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so**

**Another sunny day, and dreamin' far away****  
****Dreaming on my pillow in the morning****  
****Never been awake, I never seen a day break****  
****Leaning on my pillow in the morning light**

**Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so****  
****It's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so**

**Oh, oh, oh, it's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so****  
****It's magic, you know****  
****Never believe it's not so****  
****Never believe**

The crowd cheered as I finished and I grinned as I climbed down from the stage and ran over to my friends. "So what did you think?" I asked them and Nate was the first one to answer "It was amazing." He looked deep into my eyes and I could have sworn my heart fainted slightly.

**Nate's P.O.V**

As I looked into Alex's chocolate brown eyes I realised that I might be slightly in love with her (I think.)


	2. Rollercoaster of love

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I sat on the end of Alex's bed tapping my foot waiting for her to wake up. As I was sighing for the 500th time she awoke. She woke up, saw me and screamed "WHAT THE HELL!" I raised my eyebrow in response "I might ask you the same question." Alex looked confused at what I said so I explained "I know you like Nate." She gasped and said "I do not like Nathaniel Gray." I raised both my eyebrows and said "Really Alex, Really." She frowned and said "Now you sound like Chad Dylan Cooper." I thought about what she said and replied "You know I think he's alright when he wants to be but my cousin Sonny says she hates him but secretly likes him." I grinned and so did Alex "Oh did I tell you Max is now on so random! It's so cool!" I frowned and thought "Hey are you trying to change the subject from you and Nate?" Alex looked drown and said "I know you like Shane." I was about to say that I didn't know what she was talking about but I couldn't "Okay your right I really like Shane." Alex grinned again and said "Okay then I really like Nate." I smiled and said "well now that that's out in the open can I reply to this invitation from Shane, Nate and Jason asking if we would go to the amusement park with them?" Alex hit me and screamed "YES!" and jumped out of bed to get ready while I texted.

After about an hour of debating with herself what to wear Alex was finally ready. Just as she was walking down the stairs the boys knocked on the door. I smiled to myself "Right on time." I ran to the door with Alex behind me and opened it. "Hey." Shane said and smiled and instead of saying hi back like a normal person well...I don't know what came over me and I just kissed him there and then and then luckily after Shane said "Well I was going to ask you later but after that, um well will you be my girlfriend?" He look down sheepishly I grinned and said "sure!" Shane looked up and grinned back.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Oh My God. Mitchie is now going out with Shane! After what Mitch did I think I might just tell Nate how I feel.

Every time I try to tell Nate how I feel he always gets dragged off to ride some ride or something! When I told Mitch she said "Do something spontaneous to get his attention!" and then she ran off to Shane.

Finally we had to leave I mean I like rollercoaster's as much as anyone but it's not good when you are trying to tell someone something important. We were walking to the car when I plucked up the courage to be spontaneous "Nate," I said to get his attention "Yeah?" He said then I took a deep breath and kissed him after I said "That's what I have been trying to tell you all day." He grinned and said "So I guess you're my girlfriend now?" I smiled, kissed him again but on the cheek this time and said "Of course."

**Two months later**

"Nate who was that text from?" I asked as he had just burst out laughing from reading a text. We were at my house with Mitch, Shane and Jason. Nate looked at me and said "Oh it's just from twitter." I smiled but at the same time was worrying, Nate seemed to like texting and meeting up with everyone rather than spend time alone lately. Thank God Mitch and I are going on tour with them maybe then we can spend time alone. I sighed and whispered to Mitch "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at me confused "Sure." She said and got up to follow me into the kitchen. Once we were safely out of hearing zone I turned to face her "It's time to tell them we're going on tour with them." I said Mitchie thought about what I had just said and nodded "Maybe you're right, Shane said that they had nearly finished preparing for the tour and might be leaving earlier than planned." "When did they say they might be leaving?" I asked, Mitch thought again and answered "In a week or two." I sighed and said "I don't mind telling them."Mitchie nodded again and then said "Okay don't worry I'll ask Shane right now." And then we walked back into the living room.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

"Shane?" I said to get his attention the once he had turned around to face me I asked "When are you going to be leaving for the tour?" He thought then asked Jason to double check whether he had the right date then said "Well we were going to tell you later but we're leaving next week." I smiled at what he said then looked at Alex who was looking at me because she had heard what Shane had said, "Oh that's cool and you do know that we're coming with you right?" All three boys looked confused and said "Huh?" Alex sighed and explained "Everyone knew we were coming on tour with you it was meant to be a surprise, that's why none of you three were allowed to look at the arrangements otherwise you would know something was different." The boys looked like they understood know which was a good sign then Nate asked "So I guess you can help with the last minute arrangements?" Then he smiled at Alex who sighed pouted and whined "You know how lazy I am but sure."I gasped and said "Alex Russo agreeing to help with work!"Alex rolled her eyes and hit me and everyone cracked up.

**Nate's P.O.V**

When Alex and Mitchie said that they we're coming on tour with us all I could think was "This is gonna be one heck of a tour and possibly not in a good way."


	3. Oodles of Noodles

**Alex's P.O.V**

I was peacefully eating my pop tarts when suddenly Mitchie nearly broke her neck running down the stairs. I looked at her and asked "Why?" She looked back at me and said breathlessly "Because you and I are shopping!" I raised an eyebrow and said "And again I ask why?" Mitch rolled her eyes and said "Because remember we both needed some final things for the tour." I nodded and said "Oh yeah but first I'm playing you the first part of this new song I wrote." I grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to my bedroom. Once I was comfortable she sat at her keyboard started playing and sang

**Everything's cool, yeah****  
****It's all gonna be okay, yeah****  
****And I know,****  
****Maybe I'll leave and****  
****Laugh about it someday******

**But not today, no****  
****Cause I don't feel so good****  
****I'm tangled up inside****  
****My heart is on my sleeve****  
****Tomorrow is a mystery to me**

I looked at Mitchie who seemed to be thinking then suddenly she said "It's beautiful but it's like you're unhappy" I nodded "I-" But I was interrupted by

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la**

**You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock the world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody can ever tell (ever tell)  
Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get out, let loose, and LOL (LOL)**

**It may seems cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
And you can call me uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I've got your back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Mitchie stopped dancing and answered her phone. "Hello? Oh hi Shane. WHAT! Oh my god I gotta go bye." She hung up and screamed "WE ARE LEAVING AT 8:30 IN THE MORNING FOR THE TOUR!!!" I nodded and said to her "Mitch I know you hate getting up that early but," Mitchie shook her head and interrupted "It's not about getting up it's about rushed shopping so that we have enough time to pack for a four month tour." I nodded "I see what you mean, well then we had better get shopping." I ran downstairs and grabbed two pairs of massive shades and two benie hats for Mitch and I. "Come on!" I shouted to Mitchie who was locking the front door. We put on our hats and shade so that we hopefully we were disguised enough to go shopping without Big Rob and our other bodyguard Rosie. We jumped on my blue Vespa and drove to town.

Finally we finished shopping and just about had enough time to pack our stuff. While we were packing I made the mistake of walking into Mitch's room which was covered in clothes and other things. I looked at Mitchie and then at her six suitcases "Why?" I asked her she sighed and asked "If I reduce it down to four like you then will you stop looking at me like my mom?" I smiled "Fine." I yawned and said "I was meant to tell you that dinner's ready and that Noodles is here and she wants to talk to you." Mitchie looked up and grinned.

_Who is noodles? Find out in the next chapter :D_


	4. Oh crap

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

"What!"I screamed and ran down the stairs to find my baby cousin Viviana Marisol Selena Torres who was my mother's brother's daughter. "Mitchie!" Viviana squealed I ran and picked her up in a bear hug and said "How are you my baby cousin?" she huffed and said "I'm nine!" Then from behind us Alex laughed and said "You may be nine but you're still a shortie!" Viviana sighed and agreed. "So how have you been Noodles?" Alex asked her "Oh this and that you know. I heard that a certain boy whose name begins with N is your boyfriend?" she giggled and started to sing "Nate and Alex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Alex rolled her eyes "Shut up!" Then the doorbell rang I jumped and said "I'll go get it!" I ran to the door and saw the boys and little baby Gray, Frankie. I looked at Frankie who was trying to wait until I let him in. I looked at Shane who shrugged and said "He heard nine, Mitchie's cousin and coming over and bolted with us. He says he wants to make a new friend." I looked and Frankie and called Noodles over. I looked at Frankie and said "Frankie this is Viviana, Viviana this is Frankie." She smiled and said to Frankie "Hi. You don't have to call me Viviana, Alex, Mitchie and your brothers call me Noodles because I loved noodles when I was little but you can call me something else." Frankie smiled and asked "Can I call you Vivi?" Noodles grinned and answered "Sure. That's a good idea because if you shouted Vivi I would know that you were calling me." Frankie giggled and asked Noodles "Are you on tour as well?" Noodles thought for a moment and replied "I think I am. We can hang out!" They both nodded in agreement. I invited the boys in and asked "Are you staying for dinner?" Jason replied "I think so if that's alright with you?" I rolled my eyes "Of course it's alright!" I smiled then looked over to where Alex was but she wasn't there. "One second." I said to everyone and ran upstairs to Alex's bedroom and knocked on the door "Come in." She said from the other side. I opened the door and found her on the balcony. "Are you alright?" I asked, she smiled "Yeah just needed some fresh air. Let's go down." Then she bolted out the door before I could say anything.

**A month later**

"Thank God that we are allowed to have a party in the middle of the day, the day we leave on tour! This is so cool!" We were getting ready for the party. I was in a red satin dress with black beads and Alex was in a pick rose coloured silk dress with soft curled hair, she looked beautiful. "I know it is going to be awesome!" We both started to laugh hysterically.

**At the Party**

Alex huffed "Where is Nate?" She asked, I shrugged and answered "I don't know." She huffed again and told me "Well you're going to help me find him. Come on!" And she ran into the crowd making me run to catch up. Then suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and I almost ran into her. "What's wr-" Then I saw.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I ran though the crowd making Mitchie run to catch up. I was racing to find Nate and then I saw him. With Miley. Kissing. "What's wr-" Mitchie started to say then she saw them making out. Then the room started to spin and I blacked out. When I woke up I was on my bed at home with Mitchie holding my hand. I had momentarily forgotten then I remembered and the floodgates opened and I was sobbing. Hard. Heard a small voice ask "Why is Alex crying?" It was Noodles and Frankie and the doorway Frankie said "Alex shouldn't cry." Mitchie asked "Why?" Noodles smiled and said "Because Alex is like an angel and angels shouldn't cry." I nearly started to sob again but then Mitchie said "Don't worry about Alex she just got hurt but she'll be fine you can carry on doing what you were doing." Frankie and Noodles nodded and went back to the living room. Mitchie looked at me and said "I know it hurts but you have to stay strong." She then looked at the clock and sighed "We have to go in half an hour. Come on let's get ready."

**At the First Rehearsal: Mitchie's P.O.V**

Nate and Alex broke up badly and now I'm really worried about her. She's always been so strong and she would normally bounce back normal but I think this time I think she's bounced back a bit too hard. Lately she has been so cold to everyone but the kids and she won't open up to anyone and when Nate tried to say sorry she giggled at him. I sighed and turn to Alex who was absent mindedly tapping a rhythm with her drumsticks on her seat then she looked at me and asked "Wanna drink?" I smiled and replied "Yeah sure." So she went to grab two bottle of water then the tour manager gathered us altogether including Alex and announced "Hey everyone we have decided to have a last minute addition to the tour. We have thought about this and it would be good for PR. Okay the new addition is Miley Cyrus and accompanying her is her Father Billy Ray Cyrus and her sister Noah Cyrus." Oh my God. I looked at Alex who was staring blankly in to space.

**Alex's P.O.V**

When I heard her name I thought I was going to be sick. Anyone but her as if I haven't been tortured enough already. She smiled and went Nate. I clutched the two bottles in my hands for dear life. Then I saw her make her way over to me "Hi," She said with a fake smile I opened the two bottles and was about to make my way to Mitchie when Miley started to talk so I couldn't run away. "I'm so like sorry about you and Nate-"I smiled and said "I don't care your his girlfriend not me." She then smiled and said "Yeah I know but just to like clear the air-" Then Nate came over and said "Miley drop it."Miley put up her hand and carried on "Shush. Yeah so where was I oh yeah um like just to clear the air, I'm not really sure how to say this but Nate slept with me while he was still going out with you." I grit my teeth and chuck the two bottles of water at the both of them then I gasped and said sarcastically "Oh Shit, did I do that? My bad." Then I strolled off leaving the two bastards behind me.

I went to Mitchie who had her mouth wide I smiled then said "Close your mouth darling." I looked over to Nate who was drying his hair "True love waits my dog's scrawny ass."


	5. One night only

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I knocked on the doorframe of Alex's room and poked my head in. Lexie looked up and smiled, I smiled back "Hey we're about to play baseball if you want to come?" Alex nodded "Of course I want to come. I love baseball remember!" She jumped up and ran pulling me along to the field. When we got there Alex pulled out her lucky hair band and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. "Oh crap." I thought. I looked at Shane and quickly said to Alex "You're on mine, Shane's, Jason's, Noodle's and Frankie's team." Alex smiled evilly "Excellent." I nodded and smiled I ran over to Shane and Jason "She has the Kyla Jake ponytail." Shane turned to me "You're kidding me." Jason looked confused "Huh?" I turned to Jason "You know how Alex was and is the best baseball player in elementary school, middle school and high school?" Jason nodded "Well you know how Kyla Jake was the star player of the tigers and she was Alex's rival?" Jason nodded again "We called Alex's high pony tail "the Kyla Jake" because she would always have a high pony tail when she beat the tigers and whenever she has a high pony tail she is ready to kick ass." Jason nodded "Oh shit she is really going to be competitive." I raised my eyebrows "I think that's an understatement." I looked over at Alex who was flipping the bat round and round and round. This was going to be good.

Alex was hitting home run after home run. She was getting people out with a vengeance. Nate looked scared when she had the bat in her hands and of course we won but after the game Alex suddenly ran off. I went and followed her and found her tumbling randomly which was one of the things she did when she was angry. "What's wrong, we won the game, you beat Miley?" She stopped "No I didn't." I knew I looked confused "What do you mean?" She turned around tears in her eyes "She's still Nate's girlfriend isn't she?" I shook my head "But-"She shook her head "Then I haven't beaten her have I?" She cocked her head and ran back to the Hotel leaving me behind.

The next day Alex was focused only on her latest songs only stopping to eat and stuff. When I asked her if I could hear them she said "You'll hear them when you hear them."

And so it carried on like this until she finished the songs however after she finished them everyone except Shane, Nate, Jason, Miley and myself were allowed to be there when she rehearsed and they couldn't tell us anything about the songs. Then the kinda preview show of the tour came and what a shocker it was...

Shane, Nate and Jason opened the show with Alex on the guitar playing "That's Just the Way We Roll" and it was a hit! Miley was next with Fly on the wall which was a hit as well then it was the boys again with Burning Up and then it was my turn I was so nervous but thankfully everyone loved Remember December when I went back stage after Alex was clapping and smiling "You did great Mitchie!" I smiled back "Thank You and Good Luck." She smiled back and winked "I won't need it." And then it was the moment everyone had been waiting for the first of Lexie's mysterious songs. She smiled confidently as she walked on "Hello Everybody I'm Selena Gomez and this is my newest song and it's called The Way I Loved You." She sat down at the white piano and started playing

**Everything's cool, yeah****  
****It's all gonna be okay, yeah****  
****And I know,****  
****Maybe I'll leave and****  
****Laugh about it someday**

**But not today, no****  
****Cause I don't feel so good****  
****I'm tangled up inside****  
****My heart is on my sleeve****  
****Tomorrow is a mystery to me**

**And it might be wonderful****  
****It might be magical****  
****It might be everything I've waited for,****  
****A miracle****  
****Oh, but even if I fall in love again****  
****With someone new****  
****It could never be the way I loved you**

**Letting you go is****  
****Making me feel so cold, yeah****  
****And I've been trying to make****  
****Believe it doesn't hurt**

**But that makes it worse, yeah****  
****See, I'm a wreck inside****  
****My tongue is tied and my****  
****Whole body feels so weak****  
****The future may be all I really need**

**And it might be wonderful, yeah****  
****It might be magical, uh oh****  
****It might be everything I've waited for,****  
****A miracle****  
****Oh, but even if I fall in love again****  
****With someone new****  
****It could never be the way I loved you**

**Like a first love,****  
****The one and only true love****  
****Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah****  
****I loved you like you loved me oh****  
****Like something pure and holy****  
****Like something that can never be replaced**

**And it was be wonderful,****  
****It was magical,****  
****It was everything I've waited for,****  
****A miracle****  
****And if I should ever fall in love again****  
****With someone new****  
****Oh, It could never be the way****  
****No, It will never be the way****  
****I loved you**

She stood up and bowed to the cheers and screams of the crowd and went back stage and let a single tear fall.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I saw Mitchie sobbing and went up to her "What's wrong?" I asked, she looked up at me "That song was beautiful but I need to know something, was that really how it felt?" I shook my head "No, It felt worse and it still hurts, every time look at Niley it feels like a part of me is either dying or throwing up." I smiled she smiled back "I get how you feel, I mean the throwing up part, I feel the same way." We started to laugh, I looked over at Nate and I saw his depressed face and my smiled wavered.

The night went on till our final song came around, It was called Send it on but before that we had to wait until Nate and Miley had finished their song called Before the Storm and as they finished I saw Miley staring at me and then she smirked wickedly and when the song finished Miley raised an eyebrow and gave Nate a big, long kiss before walking back stage. As I saw them kiss I felt my chest tighten and I found it harder to breathe but I couldn't let that stop me. As Nate and Miley started the song I felt the pain get stronger in my chest but I carried on through Mitchie and Joe's solo and then it got to mine I took deep breath started to sing as the pain got stronger and stronger until everything went black.**  
**


	6. Flowers, baseball and giggles

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had really bad writer's block and I couldn't come up with anything! And then this hit me. Anyway on with the storyness :) By the way this chapter is really short but longer ones are coming.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's. I'm pretty sure they belong to Disney. Maybe.**

Please review!

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

I looked around groggily and tried to remember what had happened. I remembered singing and what had happened with "Niley" then I came up blank and judging by my state I guessed that I had blacked out. I was on my bed in my "room" on the tour bus. "You're awake. " I heard Mitchie say. I smiled "Yep. How long was I out for?" She shrugged "One, two maybe three hours? I think you fell asleep because you opened your eyes for a moment." I climbed out of bed "I feel really bad and really stupid." Mitchie looked puzzled "Why?" I sat down next to her "I let everyone down." I felt like crying, and then out of the corner of my eye I saw a vase containing my favourite flowers in the whole world: Pink tulips. I looked to Mitchie and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me!" She smiled, "Well if they weren't from you who were they from?" She came closer "Um...well what would you say if I told you that all these flowers were secretly given to you by said boy who made you have the panic attack?" I looked at her and asked "Why would Nate give me flowers secretly?" Mitchie came closer and whispered in my ear "Because I don't think Miley would let him see you." I jumped up almost throwing Mitchie off the bed "WHAT! Is that girl crazy? Just who does she think she is? Wait why do I even care, he chose her not me." I finished my rant, got back into bed and curled up into a ball. "He feels really bad because he knows that he gave you the panic attack as he knows you only have them when you're really upset." I just shrugged off what Mitchie said but she carried on: "You haven't been yourself lately." I turned to face her "I've been busy." I tried to turn away but she stopped me "Too busy to behave like the normal if slightly crazy, fun, funny, kind, caring Alex that we all know and love?" I shrugged. "Damn that curly haired boy, I swear if he wasn't my boyfriend's brother I would kill him so fast for doing this to you." I rolled my eyes "No you wouldn't." She tilted her head "And just what do you mean by that?" I sat up "I mean that by the time I was finished with him there wouldn't really be anything left for you to kill." I got out of bed "That sounds like the Alex I know." I smiled and stood by the door "Well are you coming then?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Alex stormed out of the tour bus with Mitchie running after her. "Wait!" Mitchie called, Alex spun round "What?" Mitchie caught up to her "They're on the field, they sent me to see if you were awake and if you wanted to play baseball." Alex smiled "Perfect." She said already putting her hair into a high ponytail and as Alex rolled up her sleeves, Mitchie smiled "This gonna be good." They ran all the way to the field, Alex was running on pure adrenaline alone so she wasn't even out of breath. "Hey Alex!" Frankie yelled and waved "Frankie I'm two yards away you don't need to yell." Alex smiled "I wanted to wake you up some more." He said in his defence Alex subtly raised an eyebrow "Oh I'm awake don't you worry." Then she looked at "Niley" with fire in her eyes. Shane spotted the deadly look and tried to get her attention "Alex you really gave us a scare there." Alex turned to Shane "Well it was the usual thing of me getting really upset over something really stupid. Anyway I'm over the panic attack now, I don't feel faint, I'm not having trouble breathing, I suppose it's just the nausea that hasn't passed but I'm good to play and you all know I often play best after certain attacks." Jason laughed nervously "Well then same teams as last time?" Alex turned around "Definitely."

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

We were winning by a long shot thanks to Alex. Once again she was getting home run after home run. Then the worst happened or so I thought, Alex was batting and Nate was the pitcher. The two best players head to head. Nate pitched perfectly and Alex's bat connected with the ball with a small thud and a then a cry of pain from Nate as the ball connected with his groin area. Hard. Nate fell to his knees and Miley rushed to his side. "Whoops. I'm really sorry. I guess I misaimed it." Alex said with fake sympathy that looked and sounded very realistic, damn she was a good actress.

Obviously we won the game and after some celebration I went over to Alex. She was sitting in the reading a book, humming Viva La Vida by Coldplay waiting for her turn on Dance Central. I sat next to her "You didn't misaim that ball did you?" I said with a smile "Hell no, I never miss." We giggled "Verse you on Dance Central?" She nodded "Sure so long as you know you're gonna get your ass whooped." I gasped "You really think you beat the great Mitchie Torres?" She turned to me "Well I beat the great Nate Gray didn't I?" I nodded "Yes you did and rather well I might add." And the giggle fit began.

* * *

SO did you like it? If you did (or didn't) please review and tell me what you would like to happen next, I'll pick one or mash them all together for the next chapter if I don't get any ideas submitted then I make one up. :) cupcakes and marshmallow reviews please :)


End file.
